Neku Babysits Wait, what?
by furiookami
Summary: (NON AU) Neku's favorite musical author released a few new songs, and he needs money to get it. He takes on a babysitting job and finds out he cant do it by himself. So he calls upon his friends to help him. (NO PAIRINGS! All friendship here ) What is the poor teenager to do? *NOTE: This is my first fanfic EVER! Please no flame*
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction, but fear not! I am somewhat a good writer, and I promise I won't spell anything wrong- I know my grammar and punctuation… **_**and**_** I know the story quite well. I know the characters, setting, and everything else. What can go wrong? I can't imagine anything else that could go wrong, other than characters being O.O.C. But fear not yet again! I'm good at making characters not O.O.C. NO PAIRINGS! Its all friendship here! (And ****no**** definite signs of yaoi! …I'm not into that kind of stuff, don't judge me. We all have our opinions, right? But yaoi fans, please do not get offended.) Anyway, I had this story in my mind for a while. Time to write it down!  
Updated: I'm not feeling very confident on this story now. Please give me advice through the reviews! I think I have too many short sentences and not enough detail…  
Enjoy~**

Neku sat in his living room of his apartment. Waiting for someone to come by his house, to drop off their kid while they go do whatever they had in mind, and come back in an hour to pick up their kid and go home. Neku wouldn't watch a kid for nothing, right? Doesn't it seem O.O.C? Well, Neku obviously must be doing this for money. What was Neku planning to do with this money, perhaps to buy more music?

._Flash back_

Neku held a magazine. A magazine that contained music. One of Neku's favorite composers (Music composers, not city composers) released a new smash hit. (Mix between Calling, Hyrbid, and Twister). Neku's mother leaned over his shoulder. "Neku, I out to take that magazine from you. Day after day you ask me for money for more music!"  
Neku gave her a quick glance. "Then how do I get it?" And that, his mother left and got some kind of paper she picked earlier from the mail. She tossed it to him like a Frisbee, and Neku, while looking at the magazine, got hit in the head with it. He grumbled and took the paper from behind his back and looked at it.  
TEEN JOBS:  
BABYSITTING  
LEAVE RAKING  
FOOD-SELLING

Neku scanned the paper up and down. 'Babysitting? That involves… babies… I'm in the city, so leave raking and food selling don't count. Man! This looks like a set up. As if someone _wants_ me to suffer…' "Choose wisely" His mother winked, and walked out the door. Neku checked the list and saw a number. He picked up the phone, gulped, then called.

(^_^) _Present_  
A knock on the door was heard. Neku stood up and walked to the door. Reached his hand out to open it, and did so. He looked to see a woman and a boy standing there. "Okay, He's yours now." The woman said, handing him a black bag of things that are possibly for the child. "I'll be back in two hours." She turns around on her (high) heel, and leaves, leaving Neku and the boy. Neku takes the bag and throws it to a couch. He closes the door, picks up his headphones and sits down. The boy stands there, looking at him. "Go entertain yourself. If you need anything, call me." Neku said casually, and the boy, half understanding what he said, turned around and looked out the window. The moon was half way up the sky. The kid turns back around, and digs in his bag. He picks a few things out of there. One of the items that where in the bag were a Japanese leap-frog thing and the other was a kid-safe doodle pad… and chose the leap-frog thing. The kid pushed a few buttons blindly, and happend turned it to the ABC mode, and started pressing a few buttons. He liked the sound it came out, so he pressed it over and over again, quickly. Neku couldn't help but notice. He turned his music louder, but it only messed up the song terribly.

(AN: Neku is playing Twister on his MP3 player)

"_Morning rays-_ A MAKES aah SOUND! - _Hair-spray queens,- _B MAKES THE BAHH SOUND! -_Honest, th-" _

Neku turned off his headphones. He couldn't stand the horror. Why listen to _Twister_ when annoying Leap-Frog ABC started repeatedly playing? So he stood up, and walked right towards the boy, and stopped right in front of him. The young boy looked up at the orange-haired teen. Neku took the Leap-Frog, and simply put the toy back in his bag. The boy got up and ran towards the bag, but a loud "Stop" was heard from Neku. The boy froze. Neku went into his room, and came out with his iPad. Why wouldn't Neku have an iPad? How else would he entertain himself besides his phone and music? TV, but that always doesn't do the trick. "Let's choose a different game." Neku said, and the boys' eyes beamed. He must like games, then. He ran over to Neku. Neku sat on the couch, and pulled up the app store. The kid sat next to him, and his eyes was glued to this device. Neku spotted an easy game, where fruits fly out of nowhere, and your finger slices right through them, and you get some points. I believe it is called Fruit Ninja. Neku pulled up the app and gave the iPad to the child. "What you need to do is, move your finger across the fruits to slice them." Neku picked up his headphones and put them back on, and resumed the song. Nice and quiet, like it should be.

"_They once had a dream," _Neku looked at the kid. The kid started huffing. Neku tilted his head in confusion. "_The sound, flows, follow till they're home. Dragged by the power of the dreams, that power" _AHH, AAAAHH…. CCCHOO!

Was that…. a sneeze? Neku examined the kid and his iPad. The kid SNEEZED on the IPad! His special iPad! He sneezed on it! Now it's all gross and yucky, and that kid continued to play the app, moving his fingers across the screen. He was spreading his snot! Neku started freaking out, looking back at the kid as if he had suddenly grow three heads. Neku jumped up forcibly, making the kid jump, and racing towards him. Neku grabbed his iPad, which screen was all slimy and gross, then Neku rushed to his room. The kid in the other room started looking around, and that could cause him to sneeze on other things that were valuable. Neku knows that. So Neku put his iPad on his dresser and walked into the same room the kid was in. He'd have to clean his iPad later, but this kid is merely impossible! Maybe he could call his friends. Neku was given two hours to watch this kid, and it's been 5 minutes.  
Shiki was obviously not on the list. She'd gone to some other town with Eri. Perhaps the city, Shinjuku. Beat and Rhyme where somewhere, and Neku didn't have contact. Joshua was the one left on the list. Could Joshua even help this situation? Or make it worse? Neku mentally face-palmed, knowing the impossibility. 'Anyone but him. He'd sarcastically make fun of me the whole time…" Or maybe it's not an impossibility. Neku ought to give it a try. He picked up his phone and dialed the numbers to Joshua's cell. It didn't take long at all for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hi Nek-un. Calling to tell me how right I was about-" (AN: Just a made-up argument they had earlier)

"Ugh, I just need your help, Josh. I'm being paid to watch this kid, and he's _impossible_."

"So you came to me?"

"Well, everyone else is un-available."

"Sure, I can help. Do you have any entertainment devices?"

"For what?"

"The kid, silly."

"yeah, he has that stupid gay leap-frog thing. He also has a doodle-pad, and I gave him my iPad and he sneezed on it. FYI, don't bring an iPad, he'll just sneeze on it."

A giggle was heard from the opposite side of the phone. "It'll have to do."

Neku hung up the phone, and sighed. It was just a matter of time before the prissy composer showed up. Instead of knocking, he just helped himself right in. That annoyed Neku a bit. The little boy that was being baby-sat looked up at Josh. "So this is the kiddie you were told to watch?" With Neku on the brink of answering, Josh already knelt down to grab the kid's bag. The kid just watched as Josh rummaged through. Neku's soon-to-be-answer was morphed into a sigh. Josh picked up the Leap-Frog toy, examining the device. There was two buttons, one was imprinted with the "ABC's" and "123's" Josh set it back down and picked up the second toy. The doodle pad had a "pen" attached to it. Throughout the bag, there were a few books and snacks. Neku looked at the composer, wondering what he was up to. "I need to go to the bathroom!" Was the earnest plea of the little boy. Neku shrugged and turned on his music. "Neku, aren't you going to do something?" Neku looked back at Joshua. "Uh… what am I supposed to do?" "Take him to the bathroom, silly!" Joshua explained. Neku stood up and took the little kid's hand, and started forward to a hallway that leads to a bathroom. The kid went in the bathroom, and Neku shut the door and walked back to the couch and sat. A face-palm hit Joshua with full force. Neku stared at Joshua "Did I miss something…?

After a few minutes of helping the little kid "go to the bathroom" Neku plopped down on the couch. He's probably thinking that he will NEVER babysit again… or maybe he'll babysit five year olds. They should be potty-trained. Josh stood up and went to Neku's room. Neku glared at him. 'He didn't even ask.' Neku slowly put on his headphones, still watching the entrance of which Josh walked through. 'He better not do anything stu-' . Josh came out- "Your room is boring." Yea, I couldn't finish my own sentence. Neku rolled his eyes and switched his music to something else. And yes, indeed his room is boring. He has a dark-blue painted walls, a bed, and a shelf to hold his computer and all his disks. But the thing is, there is no computer. Instead, theres only disk cases and a stereo. No books at little boy was getting recklessly hyper, and this annoyed Neku greatly. "How about we all have snack-time?" Joshua suggested. The little boy stopped, and started nodding his head agreeing to Joshua's suggestion. Joshua walked into Neku's kitchen, and started looking for good food in the fridge and cabinets. "Tsk tsk, you have no good food!" Joshua picked up Neku's house phone and started looking though Neku's yellow book (You know, the address book that has all the address and phone numbers and crap?) "Uh Josh, what are you doing?" "Where are going to buy pizza." Was the direct reply.

(-_-)

The smell of pizza lingered around in the room. Neku put a box full of pizza on a table that was in his kitchen. When the boy smelled it, he ran straight toward the box, quickly opened it and jammed his fingers in. He yelped and pulled his fingers out, and his other hand held the hand that was burned by the very hot pizza. Joshua grabbed a towel and handed it to the boy. The boy snatched it and started tending to his "wound". Neku went into his room and plopped down on his bed. "I can't do everything for you, Neku." Josh said, knowing that Neku went into his room. Neku grunted, basically refusing to get up. So far it's been 30 minutes.

"What if the boy's mother comes by early?"

"What if?" Neku replied, obviously not caring.

"Then I might as well get the money."

Neku didn't like that idea, so he got up. The boy, done tending to his hand, started grabbing a piece of pizza. Josh handed him a plate, but the boy declined it and ran off the piece. Neku happened to be watching. If that kid got sauce or anything else on his stuff, he'd be pretty mad. First off, he doesn't like to clean. So Neku does stuff that would prevent him from having to clean. Neku chased him and stopped when the boy stopped. "Get a plate, kid." "NO!" The kid yelled, but Josh already arrived with the plate. Josh grabbed the kid's pizza. "I guess you can't have any pizza without a plate then." Neku watched Joshua. Is he on to something here? "NO!" The kid started throwing a fit. "Okay then, I might as well go put this pizza back in the box!" Defeated, the kid slowly murmured "okay…" Josh put the pizza on the plate and handed it to the boy. "I'm going to wash my iPad." Neku said as he started walking off towards his room. "What would the kid do then? How will he entertain himself _without_ sneezing on things?" Neku rolled his eyes, and grabbed his remote that controlled his TV. As he turned it on, Japanese SpongeBob started playing the screen. The little kid's eyes grew as he started watching. And I thought SpongeBob's English voice was horrifying enough.

There were two episodes of SpongeBob. Giving Neku enough time and having about 10 minutes pass by. So far it's been 33, adding 10 = 43. 43 minutes- not even an hour! Neku's cell started to ring. He picked it up.

"…"

"Hi! What are you doing Neku?" Her cheerful voice once again ringed in Neku's ears. For once, Neku hasn't been happier.

"Babysitting this little kid with Josh." Neku said. _Wait a second…. 'Maybe Shiki can help me!'_

A giggle was heard from the phone. "Ah, I see! Cya later then?"

"Um, mind helping me out?" Neku quickly said before she could hang up.

"Sure!" If she could, then she's obviously back from that one part of town.

(^_^)

It took her 5 minutes to get here. 49 minutes so far… This is going to take forever! A knock on the door was heard, and Josh quickly got up and answered it. "Hello!" Shiki gave a cheerful greeting. Neku nodded his head in return. "Where's the boy?" She looked around the room and found the kid sitting at the table eating pizza.

"CATCH!" The boy suddenly yelled. Neku jumped and felt something warm against his face. It fell and hit the floor. "…." The two teens started laughing, and an angry teen stomped over to the little boy.

"IF you EVER do THAT again I swear I'LL-"

"Now, now Neku theres no need-"

(~.~)

**CLIFFHANGER! 1 Hour is done! The rest was to calm Neku down.**

**Review= Next chapter**

**No flame please. This is my first time EVER. I would greatly appreciate future advice and what I need to improve.**

**And, a special thanks to a friend I met on Omegle. And, if you're reading this, thank you so much. You boosted my confidence about this Fic by a lot. Your advice and everything was so helpful. If it wasn't for you, this great story would be in the recycle bin for a long, long time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to make another chapter, I forgot about it and lots of schoolwork.  
Shout Outs: Amulet Misty and lightpikachu08. Your reviews mean a lot. Sorry for a bit of typos in the last document. I re-read it, and I was pretty sure I fixed a lot of stuff before I published it, and I found out my Microsoft Word is messing up and everything I had corrected went back to what it was originally. Hopefully it won't mess up again (fingers crossed).  
Recap: **One hour of babysitting, and a Neku isn't very happy. Joshua and Shiki try to cool him down. 1 Hour left.

A little kid restlessly runs around in circles. A little circle at that… about a 3x4 feet circle. That's a bit odd… Neku stands up and storms to his room, leaving the teenagers clueless. Okay, maybe Joshua isn't clueless.  
"I'll go talk to him." Shiki volunteered. "If you talk to him, he might start throwing sharp objects at you…" I understand that. Josh did shoot Neku two times. And with that, Shiki went to Neku's room, leaving Joshua alone with the boy. After the door closed, the boy ran on the couch that Josh was sitting at. He started jumping up and down. What is up with this kid? Was he like this when Neku first started babysitting him? Before he knew it, the boy fell backwards, his back hitting the soft cushion of the armchair. As he started going down, his legs went up. Josh leaned forward quickly grabbing his legs. The door opened.  
"Josh… what are you doing?" Neku scanned the current scene.  
The kid looked around from his hanging position. And had a very silly grin on his face.  
(^_^')

A phone rang from the counter. Neku quickly answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, how's your babysitting coming along?" It was mother.  
"Alright…" Neku lied.  
"Okay. I'll be home in 3 minutes." And Neku ended the call. But lo and behold, another call emerged.  
"Hello..?" I don't think he heard this voice before.  
"You know that kid your babysitting? I'm his sister. Our mom told us that she needs 20 more minutes." '20 MORE MINUTES. DAMMIT.' Wait a second. Isn't this K+?  
"Okay." Neku hung up again. And then another call!  
"Hello!?" Wow. That was fierce.  
"Hey Neku~!" And Neku hung up. Endless giggling can be heard from the living room. "Dammit, Joshua!"  
~(x.x)

Ever since the game, I believe that Neku's mom has met Shiki. I can bet 1000 yen that his mom has not met Joshua. Let's find out!  
This time, the front door opened. And in came a rushing mom with 6 grocery bags on each of her arms. "Neku, mind helping me out?" She pleaded while setting the bags down. Neku walked over and took things from the bags, and set them in the right place. Little do they know, a boy was there two, steeling stuff from the bags and stacking them from the floor. Once Neku's mom finally put everything (that was not stolen) from the bag, she said, "Well that was faster than expected." The moment she turned around, about 3 bags worth of groceries where on the floor.

"Neku, isn't he supposed to be home?" 'I don't think she likes this…'  
"His sister called and said they needed 1 more hour." 'Hopefully his mom will be okay with it.'  
Disappointed, his mom walked into the living room and froze. "You brought company?" Before Neku could say yes, her mom started to… rage. "Why two?! A little kid couldn't be that much work!" And, almost if on cue, their whole entertainment center behind them fell (things broke and shattered, but no one got hurt). Defeated, she walked back to her own room.  
"Oh, what a shame. We didn't even get to shake hands!" Joshua's voice was the last thing Neku needed to hear.  
"I think its naptime."  
(.-.)

While the kid was fast asleep and drooling on his pillows, Neku paced in his room.

'20 more minutes? My ass! I just can't stand this kid. No wonder they had me babysitting! I'm just about to jump in a car, drive 10 blocks away, throw that kid out of the window, and then drive off without a trace. That's just what I'm going to do!'

"I don't think you should do that, Neku." Joshua stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. He sounded serious. Neku whipped around, almost yelling, "How could you do that?! Read my thoughts?!" 'Oh yeah… He _is_ the composer.'

After being shushed, Joshua had his little chat.  
"Neku, this could affect your own future."  
"I still have a future!"  
Shaking his head, Joshua still continued. "Give up on yourself, give up on the world."  
"What does that have to do with this?" Neku couldn't understand. Give up on himself? Why would he do that?  
"I was quoting myself. If you give up babysitting, you would give up… many things."  
"Like what?" Neku wasn't pleased.  
"Think about it Neku. It would teach you things you would _never_ learn on your own."

And with that, Joshua left. It left Neku standing there, unsure of what to do next. Then he looked back, where the kid was sleeping. The kid had nowhere else to sleep, but Neku had to let him sleep in his… It took two teenagers to make him agree to that idea. It was Shiki's idea to start out with. 'Maybe, if he sleeps long enough, his mom will come home and there won't be a problem.' Neku walked out into his living room, and, of course, expecting to find a huge mess. But instead it was all picked up, everything fixed… almost as if it never happened at all. Neku looked up to see Joshua put his phone away.  
Neku knows he's supposed to say something here… something that's so rare, not everyone can hear it. "Thank You" Neku briefly said. He had a new respect for the guy, maybe he wasn't so bad… they can be decent friends. Joshua nodded and sat down.

And then, Joshua addressed Neku again. "Hey Neku…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sense he had to stay one more hour, maybe you can get extra the payment. Doing stuff like this isn't so bad." He had a point. And Neku was too exhausted to be cynical right now. Neku layed back in his chair and put his head up, almost smiling. Yeah, that seems nice. He might get just enough for the new album… It's getting released tomorrow anyway.

From the last chapter it came up to 50 minutes. After the first part of this chapter it came up to an hour. Only 20 minutes remain! Can Neku make it?! NO CLIFFHANGER!

(^.^)

The kid got up from Neku's room after a few minutes (completing the first hour) and walked out into the living room, where the three sat and watched TV. "Do you need something?" Neku asked, being more patient this time. The kid pointed to his mouth. "But I thought you just ate…" Neku replied, confused. "Maybe he could be thirsty." Joshua piped in. Neku got up and walked towards his kitchen to give him a drink. Neku had orange juice in the fridge, so why not? While he was in the kitchen the boy believed that no one was watching him for the time being. So he turned around and got his hands in a plant. Shiki came over and got the kid away from the plant. And of course, she scolded him, like any "mother" would do. Neku gave him a drink, and the kid was finally satisfied. He climbed in the couch, and wiggled between Joshua and Neku, who were sitting next to each other.

And believe it or not, the rest of the minutes where peaceful.

(^.^)/

Before the night ended, Shiki went home before the kid's mother came and got him. And Joshua stayed over. The next day Neku decided to go shopping for his desired album.

**Hope you enjoyed that! I was actually writing another fanfiction, but then that file got lost in a magical sea that exists within my computer. But alas, I got time now! So I hoped with was worth a wait. I ran out of ideas after the first 10 minutes of the extra 20 minutes.**

**Review? C:**


End file.
